


Enemies

by BreezyDaze



Series: Pietro Maximoff/Reader [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreezyDaze/pseuds/BreezyDaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the fight in the Sokovian forest, you have to try and take out the enhanced that is attacking all of the other Avengers. Things do not go as planned however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr request. If you have any requests let me know, my tumblr is eyeballsto-entrails.tumblr.com

“We have an enhanced on the field!” Called out Captain America’s voice through the earpiece (Y/N) was wearing. Her heart started racing with excitement, finally something to do. “(Y/L/N), Barton is down, take care of the enhanced.” He told her.  
“You got it Cap!” (Y/N) replied, running to Barton’s position to find whoever attacked him. About half way there something slammed into her shoulder, knocking her to the ground. Instantly she shot back up, doing a quick mental check for injuries. He shoulder was sore from where she got hit, but nothing fatal. Taking a quick scan of the area, (Y/N) watched as the leaves a few yards from her were suddenly disrupted. It happened inhumanly fast, if it weren’t for the leaves falling slowly she wouldn’t have been able to track the movement. This was obviously the enhanced.  
Taking a deep breath (Y/N) focused her will pouring energy out and around her, making everything in a fifty foot radius rise off the ground. All the leaves, sticks, bugs and other things on the forest floor floated three feet off the ground. Along with all this, a man appeared out of thin air. He was about ten feet away in a running position coming right at her.  
(Y/N) was so startled by this she yelped, losing her concentration and dropping everything. The man took off running as soon as he hit the ground, but he was disoriented and missed (Y/N), slamming full speed into the tree to her right. There was a loud crack and then cursing in a language she believed to be Russian. The man paced slowly in a circle holding his nose. Blood seeped through his fingers and as well as from a cut on his fore head.  
“What did you do to make me stop running? No one has ever been able to stop me!” Demanded the bloodied man. He wiped the blood off on the sleeve of his jacket. The white arrows going down his arm turning red.  
Now that she had finally taken a good look at him, (Y/N) was smitten. The first thing that caught her attention was his eyes. They were an intense azure blue that felt like they were piercing her soul. He was tall, and clearly had an impeccable muscle structure. His poorly dyed white hair was a complete mess, with a short dark beard to match his roots. His eyes were sunken in and rimmed with dark red circles. He looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. All of this mixed with his accent gave him the grimy look of some of the punks she knew back in New York, and (Y/N) was digging it completely.  
Deciding to have some fun with him instead of taking him out right away, (Y/N) answered him by lifting him up in the air again. “You mean like this?” She asked, grinning.  
The blond man looked furious, “Put me down you Avenger whore.” He spit at her. (Y/N) flicked her hand and threw it right back at him, hitting him in the face. She allowed him to move his hand to wipe the spit away, but restricted his movement once more when he was done. “How are you doing this?”  
“Telekinesis, bitch.” (Y/N) cheered, lifting a large branch off the ground and swinging it in the direction of the enhanced. He shut his eyes, bracing for impact, but she stopped the branch right before it hit him. Slowly she lowered both to the ground.  
Within seconds he was inches from her face, glaring down at her. She resisted blinking, or looking away. This was the enemy, as attractive as he was, she had to show she was not ready to back down. Then he smiled the brightest, most dazzling smile she had ever seen in her life.  
“You seem like someone that likes to have fun, yes? The way you were toying with me instead of taking me out right away, I can tell.” The man said, looking amused. Her legs were week, his accent was getting her to.  
‘Why do all the hot ones have to be evil’ (Y/N) thought with an internal sigh. “You can say that” she replied, with fake skepticism.  
“Then we have fun.” He stated, shoving her back a foot or so. Instantly confused, she came back with a rebuttal and shoved him. The blond man dodged it, shooting out a fist at incredible speed. It hit (Y/N) in the arm, making it go numb instantly. She turned to hit him with her other fist, but he was nowhere to be seen. Focusing her will, (Y/N) once again made everything rise off the ground, the man appearing to her left, three feet away. She forced him to come closer to her before dropping him again, rooting his feet to the ground this time.  
“Super speed is such a lame power.” She sneered upper cutting him in the stomach. He fell to the ground, coughing and grabbing his gut.  
“You say such mean things, yet you do not know how great it is.” He replied, rolling over to a crouching position. He launched himself at (Y/N) too fast for her to stop him. He tackled her to the ground and the two wrestled for a few minutes. She was only able to counter his attacks by stopping his limb from moving all together, he was so fast however, that it was impossible to stop all of his attacks. (Y/N) did her best to hit him back, but he was able to block her. Damn super speed.  
Suddenly she found herself back on her feet, arms being held behind her back, an incredibly strong Russian enhanced keeping her from moving. She squirmed, trying to get free. “Keep moving like that we are going to have an awkward situation on our hands.” He breathed into her ear, pressing his hips into her ass.  
(Y/N) shut her mouth, unable to speak. Was he flirting? That definitely seemed like a flirtatious line. She decided to test the waters by pressing her ass back and squirm some more to ‘break free’. He responded instantly, grinding against her. She heard him suck in a breath when she didn’t stop.  
“If you keep this up, I do not think you will like where it will lead.” The blond man told her, his erection very much pressed into her ass.  
“You don’t know that.” She replied with a grin. Throwing her body forward and flipping the man over top her; (Y/N) sat on his waist, pinning him beneath her. He looked up at her, cheeks flushed and eyes confused. She winked before jumping off him.  
The enhanced returned to his feet, raising an eyebrow at (Y/N). She waved her hands in a ‘bring it on’ motion. With a smirk he charged, not using his ability though. The two began to fight in close range combat. Neither of them using their ability, just blocking each other’s hits as they came. None of the blows were meant to be fatal, and it soon became very rhythmic. (Y/N) would take a step forward and try to sweep out his feet. He would then jump over it, lunging for her. She would duck, try to punch, but he would block. So on and so forth. It soon felt like they were dancing around the forest. It wasn’t until (Y/N) felt a tree against her back did she remember she was still fighting an enemy.  
“Looks like you are trapped.” Grinned the enhanced as he pinned her arms to the tree. “None of your Avenger friends are anywhere near us. No one is coming to save you, at least not-“ He was cut off when (Y/N) pressed her lips to his. He instantly released her arms to grab her face, deepening the kiss. If it were not for the tree, (Y/N) was sure she would have collapsed. His dry chapped lips pressed into her soft plump ones with such ferocity she felt her heart skip a beat. His left hand moved to cradle her neck while his right wrapped around her waist, pulling her in close to him.  
The blond man sucked (Y/N)’s bottom lip into his own mouth, coaxing a moan out of her. She felt the stubble of his upper lip against her own and it felt utterly amazing. The passion and fire she felt coming off this man she had just met was so hot; (Y/N) was sure the forest would burn down. Losing control of herself with the sudden rush of hormones, the Avenger had not realized she began to use her power. It was not until the blond man broke their kiss did she realize what she was doing.  
“Avenger, why are we floating?” He asked, looking down at the ground.  
“What you’ve never made out with the enemy while hovering five feet above the ground in the middle of an active battle?” She asked jokingly. “Just keep doing what you were doing, and I’ll do what I was doing, and we’ll both make it out of this just fine.”  
“Better than fine.” He replied, pulling her face back to his to deepen the kiss once more. Fireworks went off in (Y/N)’s head. Her heart was beating faster than he could run and she felt like she had Niagara falls between her legs. This man she had never met before in her life, and was fighting not two minutes ago, ignited something insider her that no other man could. (Y/N) gripped his hips, massaging them with her thumbs when they were interrupted.  
“(Y/L/N)! Did you take care of the enhanced?” Cap’s voice rang out through her ear piece. The man pulled away but did not let her go. She looked up at him with flushed cheeks and swollen lips.  
“Looks like it is time so say goodbye Avenger.” He grinned down at her. (Y/N) was breathing heavily from how intense the kiss was.  
“(Y/N), My name is (Y/N).” She told him, not knowing why.  
“Pietro.” He replied with a smile. At that he gave her one last long kiss before speeding back to the base.  
“(Y/L/N) I repeat! Did you take care of the enhanced?” Steve asked again, more urgently this time.  
“No, he had super speed, I wasn’t able to keep up with him.” (Y/N) replied. She heard a sigh come from the other end before he answered.  
“Okay, make your way back to the Quinjet for the extraction. Watch over Clint with Thor. Stark and I should be back soon.”  
“You got it Cap!” (Y/N) replied, heading back to her teammates, reflecting on the past few minutes. She smiled to herself, “Pietro, what a nice name.”


End file.
